


The Hux Collection

by chaostheoryy



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Requests, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: A collection of Hux X Reader fics written in response to prompts sent in by my followers on Tumblr.





	1. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to grow concerned for the Order's mighty General Hux. Fortunately for him, your concern comes in handy.

It was getting worse.

With each passing day, you noticed the bags under Hux’s eyes getting darker and darker. His stern upright posture gradually digressed into what you could only describe an exhausted slouch. There was no longer a fiery passion in those eyes of his but rather a look of defeat. 

When you first had noticed the decline, you elected not to say anything knowing fully well the displeasure he would feel if you pointed out a flaw in his leadership. The last thing he needed after losing Starkiller Base was to be infuriated by a Lieutenant under his command.

Now, however, you knew you had to do something. It was clear that the General wasn’t sleeping and, judging by the slight weight loss, he wasn’t eating. As hard as he tried not to show it, he was deteriorating.

You marched through the ship’s halls and to Commander Ren’s quarters to give him the debriefing on your regiment’s latest success. The troops under your command had managed to intercept a Resistance cruiser, taking nearly a hundred soldiers prisoner, including a top-tier commander hand selected by General Organa.

Ren, as usual, seemed unimpressed by the news. “Is that all, Lieutenant?” He asked coldly.

You hesitated, staring down the masked Commander for a moment as you debated whether or not to broach the subject. “There’s one more thing,” you blurted foolishly before regaining your composure. “It’s about General Hux.”

“What about him?”

“I’m concerned about his health. It’s clear he hasn’t been getting enough rest and I don’t think he’s been eating properly. I’m not sure how to remedy the situation. Maybe if you could alert the Supreme Leader-”

Ren quickly cut you off. “If you care so much about him, I suggest you address the problem yourself, Lieutenant.” He stood up, towering over you like a faceless predator. “Now, if you have nothing else of importance to say, I suggest you return to your duties.”

“Of course, Commander.” You bowed your head in apology and quickly slipped out of the room.

You thought long and hard about Ren’s words when you returned to your quarters later that night. Perhaps he was right. You seemed to be the only one who noticed Hux’s deteriorating health. Either that or you were the only one who gave a damn. If that were the case, then Ren was right – you needed to address the problem yourself.

When you woke for your patrol, you immediately made your way to the bridge to confront the General. To your surprise, he wasn’t at his post. When you asked one of the officers at their station where he was, they informed you that he had not returned for his rounds that day. Your jaw clenched. Not Good.

You marched quickly to the General’s quarters, grateful that your ranking even gave you clearance to the level. It was there in the hallway just outside his door that you found him laying on the cold, hard floor.

“General!”

You rushed over and knelt down beside him, carefully moving him into an upright position. His cheeks were absolutely pale and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Whatever illness had fallen upon him was doing his body a number.

“General,” you said quietly, “We need to get you to a medic.”

He shook his head. “No…Just…get me into my quarters…”

“Sir, please, you’re ill. A medic can-”

He grasped your wrist firmly and gave an alarmingly stern look despite the exhaustion. “That’s an order.”

You clenched your jaw and watched as he leaned his head back against the wall when the strain became to much. He needed a medic, you knew that. But you’d be damned if you defied an order. Guess you’d have to do for now.

You quickly helped Hux to his feet and led him inside. To your surprise, the General’s quarter’s were just as generic as your own. There were no elaborate decorations or fine furniture – just the standard First Order-issued goods one would find in any officer’s room.

Hux stumbled a few times but, with your help, managed to make it to his bed where he collapsed with a moan of discomfort. You gathered the blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it over him. “I’m going to get you some water, sir,” you murmured softly.

You turned to fetch a glass, but Hux’s firm grasp returned to your wrist, holding you back. You looked over to find him gazing at you with droopy and alarmingly soft eyes. He whispered something that you couldn’t quite make out.

“What?”

He swallowed. “Your name…” He managed to ask in a hoarse whisper, “What is it?”

You were utterly surprised by the question. General Hux wanted to know who you were. Now there was something you certainly hadn’t expect. “Lieutenant (Y/N) (Y/F/N),” you answered with a slight grin.

“(Y/N)…” His grip on your wrist loosened and his hand slid down to gently grasp your hand. “Thank you…”

You felt your breath catch in your throat at the contact. It was a complete shock to say the least. Hux, the almighty First Order general with a superiority complex, was genuinely thanking you. Not to mention the fact that he was most certainly holding your hand…

You smiled softly down at him. “Of course…” You gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Now, let me get you that water and see if I can’t make that illness of yours disappear, General.”


	2. Ms. Dameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As sister of the infamous Poe Dameron, it's no surprise that the First Order is pleased to have you in their custody. And General Hux seems to have taken particular interest in you...

_Of course_.

Those were the first words that came to your mind when you woke to find yourself strapped down to some sort of metal interrogation table. One moment you were tearing apart a First Order battle cruiser with your brother and his squadron and the next…Well, let’s just say things didn’t end well for your X-Wing.

“(Y/N),” a voice suddenly echoed from the back of the room, “Little sister of the infamous Poe Dameron. Who knew we would be so lucky.”

You strained against the metal cuffs in an attempt to see the interrogator but to no avail. “You know it’s kinda rude to talk about people behind their back,” you quipped.

“Ah, where are my manners?”

You heard the familiar sound of footsteps tapping against the floor and within moments you found yourself gazing into a pair of breath-taking cerulean eyes. The man that stood before you was, no-doubt, a high ranking First Order officer. Dressed in a long black coat and thick-soled boots , he carried himself with immeasurable confidence and a smirk that all but screamed _power_.

“My name is General Hux, commanding officer of the First Order,” he said, removing the hat from his head and tucking it under his left arm, “And you, Ms. Dameron, are going to give me exactly what I desire.”

You cocked your brow at his words. “As much as I love a forward guy,” you replied with a teasing grin, “I’ll have you know I don’t put out until the third date.”

A small huff of laughter escaped Hux’s throat. “Quite bold of you to think I would allow you to string us along for so long.” He took a step closer to you and gave you a once-over. “You have information – information that I want and will very soon have.”

“Is that so? Well, hate to burst your bubble _General_ , but it’s gonna take a hell of a lot more than batting those pretty blue eyes of yours to get anything out of me.”

Hux smirked at your response. “So be it.”

* * *

Over the next two days, several officers were sent in to interrogate you in the hopes of discovering the location of the Resistance base. No matter what they asked, no matter what threat they made, and no matter how hard they hit you, they were unable to get any information from you. You’d spent far too long in this fight to give up that easy.

You raised your head as the door opened with a hiss and were surprised to find the red-headed figure of Hux soon standing at your side. “General Hux,” you said with a playful smile, “Back for that second date already?”

Hux hummed in amusement. “I’m impressed. Most prisoners would have long given up by this point.”

“Believe me,” you replied, voice low and seductive, “I’m impressive on _all_ fronts.”

Hux’s tongue darted out momentarily to wet his bottom lip, pupils dilating ever so slightly as your words settled into his mind. “I don’t doubt that.” To your surprise, his gloved hand reached up and gently grasped your chin. “The Order isn’t through with you just yet,” he murmured, leaning in so that his face was inches from you, “I hope, for your sake, that you do not anger the Commander.”

Suddenly, the door opened with a hiss and Hux pulled himself away. “General, Supreme Leader Snoke has sent for you.”

Hux inhaled deeply. “Very well,” he replied to the messenger before turning his attention back to you. “I expect you won’t let me down, Ms. Dameron.”

You smirked. “And deny you that third date? Wouldn’t dream of it, General.”

* * *

The interrogation by Kylo Ren the following day was difficult. At first you thought it was going to be a walk in the park with the masked Commander spewing odd statements about the Force and taking things as he pleased. All talk, no game.

But sure enough, he brought it, using the Force to dig inside your head. It was excruciating. He was searching through everything – thoughts, memories, desires – and he left no stone unturned. What he couldn’t find, however, was exactly what he wanted. That you wouldn’t show him.

With a furious grunt, he pulled out of your mind and tore the hilt of his saber from his belt. A beast-like hum filled the air and suddenly the glowing red blade was pointing directly at your throat. “You will tell me the location of the Resistance base,” Ren said coldly, “Or I will begin removing every single limb on your body, one by one.”

You swallowed hard as the plasma saber inched closer and closer, beginning to burn your skin. Before Ren could do any real damage, the door hissed open.

“That’s enough, Ren.”

You all but smiled at the sound of Hux’s voice. Ren sheathed his saber and turned as Hux approached. “She’s of no use to the Order if she’s dead,” Hux added, staring down the masked Commander with complete confidence.

“Very well,” Ren said as he pushed past Hux, “She’s all yours.”

Hux waited for the door to shut behind his counterpart before turning toward you.

“I was beginning to think you’d stood me up, General,” you teased.

Hux’s mouth pulled into an amused grin but, to your surprise, there was an odd sense of affection in his eyes as he gazed down at you. His gloved hand returned to you face much like your last encounter only this time his thumb brushed over your bottom lip, making your heart skip a beat.

“And miss out on the benefits of our third date? Unthinkable.”


	3. To Ease the Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an infuriating stint by Kylo Ren, Hux seeks you out to vent. You quickly realize that the man's feud with the hot-headed Commander has gone too far. Time to give Hux some much needed TLC.

All was as usual in the common room – troopers and officers alike enjoying a meal and swapping battle stories between rounds. You were happily munching away on your jerked dewback when all of a sudden a very disgruntled Hux plopped onto the seat across from you. He was fuming, steam practically blowing out of his ears. You raised your brow.

“Um, what are you doing here?” You asked, looking over his shoulder to see just about every person in the room staring in your direction. You couldn’t blame them. It wasn’t _normal_ for the General of the First Order to be in the common room.

Hux inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as he fought to keep his temper at bay. His gloved hand was clenched and his face was particularly red. This was an anger you were all too familiar with.

“Oh God,” you sighed upon realizing what was bothering him, “What did he do this time?”

Hux all but exploded, slamming his fist on the table with absolute fury. “He’s a massive _cock_ who can’t keep-” He quickly reined himself in, knowing fully well that bad mouthing the Supreme Leader’s protege in front of an entire troop of his soldiers would do him far more harm than good.

Hux took a long, deep breath and pushed a stray lock of his ginger hair back in place. “Can I speak with you somewhere a little more private?”

* * *

You soon found yourself in the privacy of the General’s quarters where he went off on a much needed rant. It seemed that Kylo Ren had once again humiliated him in front of over a dozen of his fellow officers. Sitting on his bed and watching him pace the room as he continued his tirade, you could tell that the incident had affected him far more than usual.

After a good five minutes, you rose from the bed and stood in front of him. “Hey,” you said softly, placing your hand on his neck and urging him to look at you, “Listen. Ren is a brat. Always has been and always will be. No matter what crazy, stupid shit he does to embarrass you, people are going to respect you because you _earned_ it.”

The crease in Hux’s brow slowly dissipated at your words. “Do you truly believe that?”

“Of course I do.” You smiled and rubbed your thumb slowly over his jaw. Hux instinctively leaned into the affection, no doubt relaxing as a result of your encouragement and support. “Now why don’t you take off that ridiculous jacket and sit down. You desperately need a massage.”

Hux’s brow cocked with intrigue. “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that,” he said as he removed his jacket and draped it on the foot of the bed before taking a seat.

You climbed onto the bed, taking your place behind him. The second your hands were on his shoulders you could feel just how tense he was. There were knots in every muscle. No wonder he was so worked up.

You began working your way through the kinks, your fingers easing away even the tightest knot. Hux clearly began to relax, leaning back into your touch and closing his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. You grinned at the sound.

“That’s a sound I like to hear,” you hummed before leaning forward to press a kiss on the back of his neck. Hux immediately tilted his head – a silent invitation for more.

You pressed yourself against his back and began lining his neck with kisses. They were soft and loving at first but you gradually grew bolder as he would hum. You nipped and sucked at his skin and were extremely satisfied when he let out a deep groan of pleasure in response to a particularly dark mark.

“I have an even better way of making you relax,” you whispered in his ear as you reached around and undid his collar, “Are you interested?”

Hux groaned and tilted his head back to rest it on your shoulder. “Oh darling, you have no idea.”


	4. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to give Hux a very special gift as a testament to your affection.

“What’s this?” Hux asked, looking down at the small box that you’d just handed him.

You smiled. “It’s a gift.”

“A gift,” he repeated, brow cocked in a mixture of confusion and amusement, “What for?”

“Why does there have to be a reason? Just open it!” You nudged him gently, beaming up at him. Of course there was a reason. But how in the hell were you supposed to tell the mighty General of the First Order that you were in love with him. It wasn’t as if you were special or anything. Sure the two of you were friends, perhaps even good friends. But there wasn’t even the slightest possibility that you, of all people, could win his heart.

Hux finally caved in and opened the box to find a shiny silver ring inside. He removed the ring and placed the box down on the table beside him as he examined it.

“I know it isn’t much,” you said with a small grin as you watched him turn it over in his palm and examine the engraving inside – _Strength in Struggle_ it read, “But it was the best I could do with what little material I had.”

Hux’s blue eyes flicked up to you. “You made this?”

You nodded. “Like I said, it isn’t much,” you replied modestly, “I just thought it would be a good reminder that you’re, y’know…” You trailed off, hesitant in how to explain your decision. _What the hell_ , you thought, _may as well be honest_. “You’re an incredible leader and I know it gets hard sometimes with all the responsibility on your shoulders and Snoke’s expectations so I just wanted to give you something to remind you that I believe in you.”

Hux stared at you in silence, his mouth agape as if he were struggling to process what you just said. It was unusual for the great General to be speechless which only made you feel embarrassed by the situation. “Sorry,” you blurted out, blush rising to your cheeks, “I didn’t- It’s stupid, I know. I can destroy it if you don’t like it. I just figured-”

Suddenly, a pair of gloved hands were cupping your face and warm, plump lips were pressed against your mouth. Your breath caught in your throat. Hux was actually _kissing_ you.

You felt as though you’d been stunned and stood there in absolute shock. Even when he pulled back to look at you, you could hardly breathe let alone think. You noticed a small smirk pull at the corner of Hux’s mouth as he looked down at you.

“I assure you this is far from stupid,” he said as he held up the ring, “In fact, it could quite possibly be the best gift I’ve ever received. Right behind winning your affection.”

Your eyes widened at his statement and you found your stomach doing a somersault at the look of complete adoration in his eye. Before you could even process it, Hux’s hand found it’s way to your cheek and he leaned toward you. “May I?”

Your breath caught in your throat as you gazed straight into those baby blues and thought about the kiss to come. “Oh God, please do.”


	5. General Tarkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux welcomes you, one of the Order's newest generals, aboard his ship. He is surprised, however, to discover that you are the granddaughter of the legendary Grand Moff Tarkin.

**PART I.**

Word reached Hux only minutes before your arrival that one of the Order’s newly appointed generals would boarding the ship in order to hold council with Snoke and Kylo Ren. Whoever this general was, it was clear that they, much like Hux, were in a position of power that so many officers dreamed they could reach. After all, less than a handful of people were given the right to speak face-to-face with the Supreme Leader.

Hux waited patiently in hangar bay seven for your transport. Sure enough, the small ship entered the hangar and was set gently set down no more than 15 feet from him. 

When the ramp extended from the rear of the ship and the door slid open with a soft hiss, the line of troops behind Hux readjusted themselves to stand at full attention. Hux, of course, kept his cool composure.

He was surprised, however, when you exited the ship. You wore a uniform almost identical to his own, making it clear to Hux that you were the general that everyone spoke so highly of. And yet it was evident that you were even younger than he was. How could that be? He was supposedly the youngest officer ever to achieve that rank!

“General,” he greeted as you reached him, “Welcome.”

You looked him over with curiosity, taking in every inch of his figure as if something about his arm length or uniform thread count would reveal an amusing fact about himself. “General Hux,” you said with a slight smirk, “You’re much thinner than I imagined.”

It took every bit of self-control for Hux not to snarl at the comment. Fantastic, another officer ready to mock him.

“But far more handsome,” you added. Hux’s brow raised. Oh. Well, that was a note he certainly couldn’t be angry about. You gestured with your arm toward the door at the end of the hangar. “Shall we?”

Hux nodded. “Of course. Right this way.”

“Might I inquire as to the reason for your meeting with the Supreme Leader?” Hux asked as the two of you walked along the long onyx halls of Snoke’s ship. “Surely it must be important for you to travel all this way.”

He was surprised to see you smile with amusement. “He made a brash decision and questioned my leadership,” you replied in a tone so casual that it made Hux furrow his brow, “So I’ve come to remind him why he should show me more respect.”

Hux nearly gaped. You were going to confront Snoke? Not even that. You were going to put him in his place. Hux struggled to find the words, not even sure how to respond. Finally, he spoke up. “Forgive me, but I don’t believe they ever told me your name.”

The two of you stopped in front of the elevator that led to Snoke’s great chamber. “Of course they didn’t,” you said with a sigh. You held out your hand which Hux immediately took. “General (Y/N) Tarkin.”

Hux’s eyes went wide and for a moment he lost all sense of himself. You grinned at his surprise and let go of his hand sense he had been so caught up in wrapping his brain around the reveal that he’d forgotten you were even shaking hands.

“I apologize for taking my leave so quickly, but it would be rude to keep the Supreme Leader waiting.”

Hux shook himself back to full attention. “O-of course,” he said, bowing his head slightly.

You stepped inside the elevator. “Oh, and General,” you said, suddenly before the door could slide shut. He looked at you with eager eyes. “If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to say goodbye before I return to my ship.”

Hux felt as though his stomach had filled with butterflies. “I shall be waiting.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**PART II.**

The elevator door opened and you strolled out to see Snoke seated proudly in his throne with Kylo Ren kneeling obediently before him.

“Ah, General Tarkin,” Snoke practically sneered as you made your way toward him with confidence that would have made your grandfather proud, “What brings you so far from your post?”

You took your place beside Ren but stayed on your feet with your hands clasped formally behind your back. “Oh, Supreme Leader, I do believe you know the answer to that question,” you replied with a smirk.

Snoke hummed. “You are bold, General. You’re even more like your grandfather than I initially sensed.”

You cocked your head slightly, your eyes dark. “Then certainly you understand that I can’t allow for you to question my command.”

Snoke’s eyes narrowed at your tone. “Too bold,” he murmured, shifting slightly in his chair. “I suggest you be careful with your words. It would seem you have forgotten who it is you are speaking too.”

A small scoff escaped your throat. Ren looked over at you and Snoke was immediately taken back by the sound. “Believe me, I haven’t forgotten,” you said sternly, “You, however, seem to have forgotten who I am. So, Supreme Leader, allow me to remind you.”

In the blink of an eye, you pulled your blasted from your belt, shot one of Snoke’s guards clean through the helmet, and returned the weapon to your side as the guard’s body collapsed to the ground. Snoke growled and the remainder of his guards stepped forward to retaliate. You could sense the darkness in the room, feel the temptation to annihilate you circulate through Snoke’s system. However, instead of giving the order to kill you, he raised his hand to command his guards to stand down. Like dogs, they obeyed.

“It seems your memory has returned, Supreme Leader,” you said with a confident smirk, “I suggest you keep from losing it again.”

You turned to Ren. “Try not to suffocate in that ridiculous mask, Ren.” He answered with absolute silence.

Then, satisfied with the results of your visit, you returned to the elevator.

Sure enough, when you returned to the hangar level, you were happy to find Hux patiently waiting for you with his hands tucked behind his back. The moment he spotted you, he dipped his head respectfully. “General.”

You smiled. “General,” you greeted warmly in return.

Hux looked you over, more than likely searching for any sign of Snoke’s infamous wrath. You, of course, were untouched. “May I ask how your council with the Supreme Leader went?”

“Something tells me that Snoke will no longer disrespect me in front of my subordinates,” you answered with a smirk.

Hux practically gaped at you, no doubt amazed by your confidence and unmatched power. “I suppose congratulations are in order then. Might I offer you a meal before your departure?”

You cocked your brow. “Why, General Hux, are you asking to take me to dinner?”

You held back an amused giggle when you noticed his cheeks flush a light shade of pink. “I- Y-yes, I suppose I am,” he stammered.

“Then I happily accept your invitation,” you said, stepping over to take his arm. “Lead the way.”

Hux did just that.

* * *

The two of you ended up in Hux’s quarters and enjoyed a delicious meal of Mongo steak and Corobb salad. You learned about his history as an officer and even about his less than pleasant relationship with his father. You had heard stories of Brendol Hux’s brutal treatment of his son, but hearing it from Hux’s own mouth was far worse. You felt for him, wish you had met Hux sooner so that you could have supported him through the tough climb to the top. Knowing his story, however, was more than you had hoped for.

In exchange, you told him yours. You explained how your family had been held to the highest of standards and how your parents had always put your older brother first. They had wanted to treat you like royalty and raise you only to marry you off and maintain the Tarkin bloodline. You, however, wanted to prove you were much more than some being to be sold off like cattle. So you became a general of the First Order in record time. Your family, of course, was stunned.

The entire meal Hux gazed at you in awe, unable to hide the amazement in those stunning blue eyes of his. Knowing his reputation as the cold and calculated commanding officer who made it his life’s goal to annihilate every threat to the Order only made you more fond of the puppy-like look on his face when he spoke to you. You had to admit, you really liked him. He was strong, determined, and undeniably passionate – traits that drew you to him like a magnet. Not to mention he had a face everyone would kill for…

“General,” your pilot suddenly spoke through your communicator, “The ship is refueled and ready for departure.”

You sighed and brought the small receiver to lip level. “Thank you, Captain. I will be there in a few moments.”

You tucked the device into your coat pocket and looked over at Hux to find a look of disappointment on his face. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t feel disappointed too. You really did enjoy his presence. He was your equal in every aspect. Hell, you felt that you two were destined to meet this way.

Hux stood and held out his hand in a formal invitation to shake. “It has been a pleasure, General.”

You stood. “Eager to bid me farewell?”

Hux clenched his jaw and retracted his hand. “What? N-no, I simply thought-”

You stepped forward and placed your index finger over his lips, smiling at how red his face had become. “Don’t get so flustered,” you murmured playfully, “I’m only toying with you.”

You felt him exhale against your skin before you lowered your hand. You didn’t step away, however. Instead you closed the distance between the two of you and ran your hand over his chest. He looked at you in shock, no doubt taken back by the contact. “I do believe I’m going to miss you, General Hux,” you whispered, hand sliding down to hook your finger in the belt around his waist. He let out a soft gasp when you pulled him up against you. “I think I ought to leave you with something to remember me by…” You leaned forward so your mouth hovered inches from his. “What do you think?”

You heard him swallow hard and watched as his eyes darted between your own and your lips. “I think you’re right, General,” he managed to murmur.

Your mouth curled into a smirk. “Smart boy.” Then, without any hesitation, you captured his lips in a heated kiss.

 


	6. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux is a workaholic who never knows when it's time to relax. Fortunately for him, he has you to show him how.

You entered Hux’s quarters and found him hunched over his desk, still dressed from head to toe in his uniform. His rounds had ended over two hours ago and yet he still hadn’t shut off. He was still hard at work making battle plans and stressing out over how to prove himself as a leader.

You sighed and made your way over to him. You took your place behind him and leaned over his back, wrapping your arms around to grab his wrists and pull his hands from the large data pad he was working on.

“Hold on, I haven’t finished,” he argued quietly.

You shook your head and placed his hands in his lap so he wouldn’t be tempted to resist. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself,” you said as you slid your hands up his arms to lay them over his chest. You pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his ear. “You’ll work yourself to death.”

Hux sighed and turned in his chair so he could face you. “You know fully well that the Supreme Leader has his expectations. I can’t jeopardize my position nor can I risk defaming the reputation of the Order.” 

You could see fear in his eyes. Snoke was slowly driving him insane, constantly challenging the general’s authority and threatening to strip him of his dignity. You hated seeing how hard this was on him.

“Well, I’ll tell you what,” you said sternly as you stood over him, “The Supreme Leader has an entire army at his command. I think he can afford to let you relax every once in a while.”

You leaned in and captured Hux’s lips in a slow, tantalizing kiss. Even when you pulled away, you could see Hux leaning toward you in want for more. He reached out and placed his hands on your hips, trying to reel you back in. You, however, weren’t going to give him what he wanted just yet.

You leaned back in and ghosted your lips over his. “I’m going to draw you a warm bath and I suggest you get in it, if you want me to show you just how I can make you relax.” Then, without even so much as giving him another proper kiss, you pulled away from him and walked slowly into the bathroom.

As you began filling the tub, you could hear the ruffling of clothes dropping to the ground in the next room and knew that when you turned back, you would like what you see.


	7. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever really told you how hard the job could be. When a particular mission takes a toll on your mental health, Hux is there to remind you how strong you can be.

You couldn’t shake it – the overwhelmingly regret, the guilt that hung over your shoulders like a cape made of lead. It was _you_ who had given the orders. It was _you_ who had made the decision to send them into battle over the outpost. It was _your_ hands stained with the blood of nearly a hundred troopers. Only one person deserved to perish on this day and yet there you stood.

“General,” a voice spoke from behind you as you gazed out the bridge of the star destroyer at the planet below, “The troops have successfully crushed the Resistance forces and recaptured the outpost. Shall I give the order to return to the ship?”

You stood in silence, jaw clenching as you thought about all the blood that had been shed under your command. So many young and foolish troopers perished because of you, because you insisted that the Order hold this sad excuse of an outpost.

“General?”

You snapped out of your thoughts and finally turned to look over your shoulder at the officer. “Give the order, Major.”

“Of course.”

The officer bowed his head and quickly sauntered off to send the communication to the troop leader now holding the outpost, leaving you alone to gaze out into the vastness of space and wonder if the galaxy were better off without you in it.

* * *

No more than 14 hours later, the destroyer reconvened with the rest of the Order’s fleet. You soon found yourself on board Snoke’s ship, walking down the hall toward the generals’ quarters. You entered your own room and were surprised to find that it wasn't empty – Hux was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, overlooking the plans for his upcoming mission. Hearing the door open, he looked up from his work.

“Welcome back,” he said with a small smile, “I heard your troops were successful in recapturing the outpost. That’s your third victory this week. You must certainly be proud.”

You swallowed and forced yourself to grin in return. “I’m just happy to make the Supreme Leader proud,” you replied, hoping the pain you felt inside wasn’t as clear from without. “I’ll be back in a minute.” You dipped out of the main room and into the bathroom, ensuring that the door shut behind you before you sat down on the edge of the tub. Within a minute, you were breaking down.

You couldn’t help it. All of those negative feelings came rushing back to you. The guilt, the doubt, the regret, the shame – all of it just came crashing into you like a wave. What kind of leader were you? How could you send so many innocent troopers to their deaths with such a measly outcome? How could you possibly be expected to make such a decision again when it hurt this much?

“(Y/N)?”

You looked up, tears flowing from your eyes like waterfalls to see Hux standing in the doorway with a concerned expression on his face. You immediately began wiping at your face with your sleeve in an attempt to hide the evidence of your weakness.

Hux walked over and knelt in front of you, placing his hands on your knees. “Darling, what happened?”

You shook your head. “It’s nothing,” you replied hoarsely, trying to force a smile.

Hux gave you a knowing look. “You’re a terrible fibber.” He sighed and lifted himself off the floor to sit beside you on the edge of the tub. “Tell me.”

You hesitated. How could you explain this terrible feeling? What would he think of you knowing you were so…weak? You were a First Order general for God’s sake! What would happen to you if anyone else found out you struggled like this? 

You didn’t want to tell him, didn’t want him to change his mind about you and leave you behind like a bunch of garbage. But gazing into those gentle blue eyes of his, you knew you couldn’t keep this a secret. 

Your lip quivered and more tears began to fall down your cheeks. “I killed them…All those troopers…Those men and women…I sent them down there to die for some stupid, run-down outpost,” you whispered, “How can I-” You choked on a sob and dipped your head for a moment. “I’m not cut out for this. I don’t deserve this title.”

Hux immediately shook his head and took your hand in his. “Nonsense,” he said sternly, scooting closer to you. “You are brilliant. No general in the fleet is anywhere near as well versed in tactics as you. You’ve earned your place, believe me. Anyone who doubts that is a fool.” He rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of your hand and smiled softly at you.

You couldn’t help but grin back. “And you’re no fool, are you?” You teased, feeling a bit better with his support.

“Of course not. How could I possibly doubt you when I’m so madly in love?” 

You let out a quiet laugh as he leaned in to press a kiss to your cheek.

“Now, let’s get you out of your uniform and into some comfortable pajamas so we can curl up in bed. How does that sound, my love?” He asked softly.

You sighed. “Like a dream come true.”


	8. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A verbal argument with Hux turns alarmingly personal.

You were startled awake as the door flew open with a sharp hiss. Sitting up, you found Hux marching in, his face practically red with fury. He stomped across the room and threw his heavy overcoat at the wall.

“ _Idiot_!” He threw his hat down on the floor and gave it a solid kick. “How dare he disrespect me!”

You sighed, knowing fully well that Hux was talking about Ren. The feud between the two was ridiculous and, ever since the completion of Starkiller Base, it only seemed to grow more petty. They constantly bombarded each other with bitter words and did everything in their power to make the other look pathetic. Frankly, you were beginning to tire of it.

“Sweetheart,” you said as you watched him pace the room, mumbling to himself like a madman, “Relax. Ren has the self-control of a child, everyone knows that. I’m sure whatever he did will blow over.”

Hux turned to you. “He made me look like a fool in front of the Supreme Leader! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be? How easy it would be for him to strip me of my ranking? If I fail, if I disappoint him, I will be crushed like an insect! Don’t you understand the pressure I’m under?”

You stared at him in silent disbelief. He was screaming at you, making you feel helpless and, frankly, terrified of his wrath.

Your silence only seemed to stoke the fire burning in him. Suddenly, the rage turned to a scathing frown. “Of course, you don’t,” he muttered scathingly, “You’re just a _stormtrooper_.”

You felt as though you had been stabbed. Your heart froze and your stomach turned inside out at his words. Never before had he said such a thing. You knew that he was angry, that he was probably saying things he didn’t mean but this? This was personal. You knew that he was out of your league, that being a trooper dating a general was unheard of but you believed in him. You believed that he loved you for who you were beneath your helmet. But now…Maybe you were wrong.

You clenched your jaw. “Just a stormtrooper, huh?” You said as your eyes began to burn with the oncoming tears. “Is that how you’ve always viewed me? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

You stood up, grabbing a robe from the closet beside the bed to cover your night clothes. “Have fun toying with your next trooper, _General_ ,” you said coldly to Hux before heading out into the hall.

You didn’t get far before you heard Hux calling for you. “Wait! Darling, please!” You refused to turn around and just kept marching in your bare feet down the hall toward the elevator. 

Before you could reach it, a gloved hand seized your upper arm. Hux turned you to face him, blue eyes full of regret. “I’m sorry, love,” he murmured quietly, “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to say such a thing.”

You swallowed, desperately trying to hold back the tears in your eyes. “Is that how you really feel?” You asked lowly, “Am I expendable to you?”

Hux’s brow furrowed, and he immediately shook his head. “No. Of course not, darling.” He ran his hand over your cheek. “Never have I thought such a thing.”

You felt a single tear escape from your eye and slide down your cheek before you could fight it back. Hux gently wiped it away with his thumb. “Oh my love,” he cooed softly, “I’m sorry I hurt you. I promise you, I will never do so again.”

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You closed your eyes and treasured the contact, knowing fully well that Hux’s statements were true.

“I love you,” you whispered.

Hux leaned in and pressed your foreheads together, your noses gently rubbing together with familiar intimacy. “I love you too, darling…More than anything.”

The two of you shared a long kiss, his hot breath tickling your lip. “Let me make it up to you,” he murmured against your mouth, his hand wrapping around to bury itself in your hair.

You felt your breath hitch as he tugged gently on a handful of your locks. You grabbed onto his uniform. “Take me back to bed.”

His eyes flashed dark and his grip in your hair tightened as his tongue teased your bottom lip. “Anything for you, my love.”


	9. The Pleasure is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spotting you in Starkiller Base, General Hux takes particular interest in you and decides to introduce himself.

The first time he saw you, Hux was walking along one of the massive chasms in the heart of Starkiller Base. He noticed you from afar and watched you for a moment. Something about you caught his eye like no one else before. At first he couldn’t pinpoint it, but moments later when you laughed at something the officer beside you said, he knew it was your smile. And, if it weren’t for the pressing matters he had to attend to, he would have stood there and marveled at your brilliant smile for hours.

* * *

The second time he saw you, he and several other high-ranking officers were being debriefed about the incoming regiment of troopers. You stood proudly at the end of the table and informed the panel of all your successes in teaching the new group. You even took it upon yourself to point out some of the most promising individuals, the ones you believed would make the Supreme Leader and the First Order proud. 

Hux was fascinated by you. Your composure, your confidence, your disarming smile – everything about you made him desire to know more. He _had_ to speak to you. However, to his utter disappointment, you were quickly ushered out of the room by one of the commanders at the conclusion of the meeting. It was, no doubt, an important matter that you needed to address, but God did he wish he could have gotten to you first. Next time, he thought to himself, next time he would talk to you and nothing would stop him.

* * *

The third time he saw you, he strolled into your barren classroom just after your Order history lesson with the youngest recruits. You were just finishing with cleaning up the room and shutting off the screen when Hux cleared his throat and swallowed. _Here it goes_.

The moment you turned your attention to the newcomer, your mouth pulled into another stunning smile. Hux’s heart all but tumbled in his chest.

“General Hux,” you beamed, “I’m surprised to see you here. What can I help you with?”

Hux felt starstruck. It was one thing to gaze at you from far away and marvel at your beauty but here – up close and personal – he was having a hard time finding the capability to speak to you.

“Forgive me for my intrusion,” he said, stepping forward to personalize the conversation, “But I thought it extremely rude of me not to properly introduce myself. You are, after all, at the very heart of our trooper program.”

Hux was extremely satisfied when your cheeks seemed to flush at his statement. “That’s quite the compliment, General,” you said with a soft laugh. Then you held out your hand. Hux immediately took it. “I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

His lips curled into a smile as you shook hands. “A pleasure, (Y/N).”

“The pleasure is all mine,” you replied. Those gentle eyes of yours and that incredible smile made Hux’s knees week, especially when you uttered such kind words. He wanted to see you again, not just in passing, but _truly_ see you and talk to you and get to know everything there was to know about you. He just _had_ to.

“I apologize if this seems awfully forward,” he said hesitantly, his head dipping slightly with embarrassment, “But I would like to see you again. Perhaps in a less… _formal_ setting.”

Your brow raised at the suggestion, a sign he took as negative. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that to sound so inappropriate,” he stammered, “I just-”

You raised your hand. Hux immediately went silent. “If I may,” you countered softly.

Hux shook his head and gestured toward you in support. “Of course.”

“Tomorrow, I finish my final lesson with the new class at 15:30. If you’re interested, I would love to celebrate with a glass of wine.” You grinned and looked at him with bright, hopeful eyes. 

Hux’s stomach did a cartwheel of excitement. It was a yes! “It would be my pleasure.”

The two of you exchanged grins. “Tomorrow it is,” you concluded before turning back to your work, “Have good night, General.”

Hux fidgeted excitedly as he realized his success. “You as well.”

Then, with a childish smile on his face and pride swelling in his chest, he headed out of the room. No matter how busy he would be the rest of that day, all he could think about was tomorrow.


	10. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confidence has never been a strong suit of yours, especially when it comes to your desire to speak with the handsome General Hux. Your friend, it seems, is determined to get you out of your shell.

Stori groaned so loudly you could practically feel the ground shake beneath your feet. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she exclaimed, “What are you _12_? You can’t keep giving him the cold shoulder and hide every time you run in to him!”

You narrowed your eyes at your companion. “And let me guess, your solution would be to flirt with him like a maniac in the hopes of having him sleep with you?”

She flashed a haughty grin and crossed her arms. “Yup.”

You scoffed. “Right, well that’s great and all but, uh, this is the goddamn _General_ where talking about here. Obnoxiously hitting on him isn’t exactly a great idea. Especially when you’re…” You gestured vaguely to yourself. “ _Me_.”

“Oh come on, don’t start with that,” Stori said quickly, gently hitting your shoulder, “You’re smart, your talented, and beautiful. Trust me, if he doesn’t love you already, he will in a heartbeat. All you need to do is quit running and talk to him!”

You tilted your head back with a soft groan. “But he’s so…him!” You sighed and leaned against the wall beside you. “He’s handsome and confident. How could I possibly impress him? I’m just a lieutenant!”

Stori suddenly grabbed you firmly by the shoulders and forced you back into an upright position, completely taking you by surprise. “Look at me,” she said sternly.

“Stori, what are you-”

“Uh-uh. No questions, just look me dead in the eyes and repeat after me,” she countered quickly, “Got it?”

You nodded.

“Good. After me: I (Y/N) (Y/L/N)…”

“I (Y/N) (Y/L/N)…”

“Am a powerful leader…”

“Am a powerful leader…”

“And a beautiful person…”

“And a beautiful person…”

“And I know that no matter what happens…”

And I know that no matter what happens…”

“I have a friend who loves me and will always be there for me.”

You’re lips pulled into a wide smile as you looked at Stori and repeated, “I have a friend who loves me and will always be there for me.” You giggled and gave her a gentle shove. “You jerk. Making me give you a shoutout.”

Stori laughed. “What can I say? It got you to say something nice about both of us.” 

The two of you exchanged affectionate smiles before a voice sounded from the communicator at her belt asking for her to return to the aerial ops room. She sighed and pulled you in for a quick hug. “I gotta go. I’ll see you later tonight, alright?”

You nodded and nudged her. “You bet.”

The two of you exchanged goodbyes before she ran off, leaving you alone in the long empty hallway where you two often met on breaks. It was always quiet on this level, which made it easy for you to open up and vent about all your problems both on and off shift. Or, in this case, your terrible infatuation with a certain ginger general.

“That was awfully nice of her,” a voice said from behind you.

You nearly jumped right out of your uniform at the sudden sound of another human presence. Turning around, however, that surprise immediately turned into complete horror when you found yourself standing face-to-face with General Hux. Your stomach dropped to your feet.

“G-General,” you stammered, instinctively straightening your stance despite your desire to curl up into a ball and hope to die, “What brings you all the way down here?”

Hux took a step towards you, hands still folded behind his back, giving him that regal look that made your heart still every time you saw him. “A little birdie told me that someone on this level had a desire to speak to me about something urgent,” he explained, a cheeky look in his eye.

Suddenly it clicked in your head: this had been a set up all along. “Stori called for you, didn’t she?”

A small smirk pulled at Hux’s lips. “It would appear your friend is quite fond of you, Lieutenant. Seems she’s hellbent on insuring you get what you want.”

Your cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. “I’m so sorry, sir,” you said quickly, knowing fully well that he had heard enough of your conversation with Stori to know about your pathetic crush on him, “I never thought she would go so far as to summon you down here like this. I-I just-”

A single gloved finger pressed against your lips as Hux soothingly urged you to stop your stammering. “Don’t fret so much, Lieutenant (Y/L/N),” he said quietly, his tone alarmingly soothing, “She was hardly out of line. In fact, I think I’m quite grateful for her audacity.”

“So, you…You heard?”

He nodded, looking down at you with a knowing smile. “Oh, I heard it all,” he replied lowly, “And I must say I’m quite interested in hearing what else you have to say, my dear.”

Your breath caught in your throat. Was he… _flirting_ with you? Oh, God. You weren’t expecting this at all! “Sir, I don’t- I mean, I’ve never really-”

Hux sighed wistfully. “You’re fretting again, darling. Relax.” He tucked a stray strand of your hair behind your ear. “I promise you, I’m not as intimidating as I act.” He grinned playfully. “I’m actually quite the romantic.”

Your heart did a cartwheel in your chest as he looked you over from head to toe. There was so much intrigue in his gaze and just as much content. From what you could tell, there wasn’t a thing about you putting him off.

“Now, before I get all caught up in the insanity of my work,” he said, holding out his hand, “Would you be so kind as to join me for dinner?”

You nearly choked. “I-I would love to,” you blurted out, shyly taking his hand.

“Wonderful,” he hummed, hooking his arm with yours, “Right this way, darling.”


	11. One Blast, Two Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Hux's personal assistant and everyone on Starkiller Base is jealous of your highly-coveted role. So when an unfortunate accident leaves you with a busted leg, a couple of bitter officers take it as an advantage.

It was well know throughout Starkiller Base that you were generally disliked. Despite what rumors would make people think, it wasn’t because of your “massive ego”. or your “bad temper” -- those were simply the lies people made up to paint you in a bad light. No, people hated you simply because you were General Hux’s personal assistant.

The second you had received word of your promotion, it seemed that every friend you had made along your journey through the Order’s ranks began to alienate you. They no longer wished to grab a meal with you during your downtime nor did they even wish to speak with you. All of a sudden you went from being everyone’s best friend to everyone’s worst enemy.

Had it not been for the job itself, you were certain you would have fallen into a deep depression. Hux was a busy man and, in turn, you were busy trying to keep him afloat. He constantly had you running errands and filing paper work and even delivering personal messages to other high ranking officers on the base. Before you had received the job, you had imagined Hux as a cold, uncaring man with a terrifying reputation and an immeasurable ego. Now, however, you knew who he truly was. Hux was determined and passionate. He always had his nose in a project, even when he wasn’t assigned to any particular development. He cared deeply about the Order and wanted everything about it to be absolutely perfect. And, although, he tried to hide it a lot, he was surprisingly compassionate. 

Sometimes he would see how hard he’s worked you and send you to bed. “It’s not important,” he would say whenever you would argue, “Get some rest. We can finish it in the morning.” And every time such a thing happened, you would return to his office the following morning to find that he had finished it for you. Not once would he complain.

The job grew difficult after the accident. You had been delivering a message to one of the commanders in the main hangar bay when one of the tie fighters blew. The explosion propelled you across the hangar and a large piece of debris fell on your right leg, fracturing your femur and completely braking your fibula. As much as it hurt, you were lucky. Several troopers were killed in the explosion, including the commander you had been sent to deliver the message to. You, on the other hand, managed to limp away with a few cuts and a busted leg.

Your entire leg was bound in a cast that afternoon and you were given a pair of crutches to assist your walking. With the guidance of the doctor, you were shown how to move most easily in the cast and were dismissed from the medical ward by nightfall. 

There was no doubt that word of the incident had reached Hux by then. You could only imagine what he was thinking. How furious would he be at the people responsible for the explosion? Would he order a base-wide examination of all fighters? Was he feeling guilty because they hadn’t been prepared for this event? Whatever thoughts were running through his mind, you knew he would be stressed and in need of some assistance. Perhaps, despite being a victim of the incident, you could help put his mind at ease.

You gradually made your way toward his office, occasionally wincing when you would accidentally place weight on your injured leg. It wasn’t easy moving with the crutches but you were determined to get back to work. Hux needed you and you weren’t going to let a couple broken bones stop you from being there for him.

“Well, well, well, look at this,” a voice said from behind you, “Looks like the PA got her ass handed to her.”

You turned to find two officers standing behind you with their arms crossed and a pair of vicious smirks on their faces. You immediately sighed upon recognizing one of them as a former troop mate who had regularly played pranks on you during training. “Laika,” you said bitterly, “Always a pleasure to run into you.”

Laika tilted her head at your snide remark. “It never ceases to amaze me how a pathetic bitch like you managed to get such an illustrious job,” she said as she and her partner crossed the hall to stand directly in front of you, “How many times did you have to suck the General’s dick before he finally learned your name?”

You frowned and tightened your grip on your crutches. “Far less than you had to suck Lomax’s to get that stripe of yours, _Lieutenant_.”

Laika’s smirk gave way to a snarl. She lunged forward and drove her fist into your jaw. You stumbled back but managed to stay upright with the help of your crutch. Your resistance didn’t last long though. The punch was followed quickly by a kick, Laika’s boot striking you in the stomach and sending you toppling to the floor. The impact vibrated through your shattered bones, eliciting a sharp cry from your throat before you began whimpering and writhing in pain.

Laika grabbed your crutches and tossed them carelessly across the room before taking a stance directly over you. “Pathetic,” she spat as she watched you clutch at your cast, “I don’t know what he sees in you.” She leaned down and balled your collar in her fist, pulling your upper body off the ground so she could glare at you eye-to-eye. “I think I ought to do the man a favor and make you disappear.”

You swallowed hard. You couldn’t fight. No matter how hard you tried, you would be useless in this stupid cast. Laika was ruthless and determined. If she wanted to kill you, she would and there would be nothing you could do to stop her.

Suddenly, you heard the gentle click of a safety being shut off. “Step away or I will personally see to it that you perish before seeing your first battle.”

You and Laika looked up to see Hux standing on the other side of the hall with his blaster aimed directly at your assailant’s head. Laika immediately released you and quickly moved away from you.

“General! I-I’m so sorry! I never meant-”

“You’re demoted,” he said sharply as he tucked his weapon back in its holster, “Effective immediately, you and your associate are sentenced to three months imprisonment for assaulting the General’s personal assistant.”

“But General! I-”

Hux stepped closer and all but growled in her face. “I suggest you leave before I send you directly to the executioner, Lieutenant.”

Laika swallowed and nodded despite the look of utter shame in her eye. “Yes, sir.”

Laika and her companion fled, leaving you lying on the ground as Hux watched their departure to insure they didn’t try to pull anything else on you. Once they were out of sight, he knelt down beside you and helped you into a sitting position against the wall. The fury in his eyes was gone now, replaced by genuine concern as he looked you over.

“What in God’s name happened?” He asked, “Did they do this to you?”

You let out a small huff of laughter. “Well, not all of it.” You gently smacked the cast with the back of your hand. “This is from the blast. A piece of the fighter struck me.”

Hux looked horrified. “You were there when it happened?” An expression of guilt seemed to fall on his face. “I’m so sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s okay. There was no way you could have known. Nobody did. Besides, it’s just a couple of broken bones. With my crutches I can get back to work without a problem.”

“Work?” Hux nearly scoffed at the idea. “There’s no way you are returning to work. You need to heal. Scurrying about doing errands on my behalf will only make things worse for you.” He shook his head. “No, what you’re going to do is let me take you back to your quarters so you can get some rest. And I won't be leaving you until I know you’re asleep, you hear me?”

You grinned as he helped you to your feet and fetched your crutches so that you could stand without hurting yourself. “An order is an order, General,” you said playfully as the two of you began making your way down the hall, “I couldn’t disobey you if I wanted to.”


	12. A Big Mistake and a Bigger Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the biggest fight the two of you have ever had and Hux knows he's made an unforgivable mistake.

_SMACK_!

Hux flinched as your palm struck him on the cheek, leaving a bright red print on his skin. He clenched his jaw and ground his teeth as you gave him an earful.

“I had no choice,” he said coldly, hands clasped firmly behind his back as he fought to stay his own rage, “It is my job as a general to insure that the Supreme Leader’s will is carried out as commanded.”

“Oh yeah? Well guess what, _General_ ,” you replied sharply, “It’s your responsibility as my lover to support me not throw me under the goddamn bus!”

“The Supreme Leader demands-”

“Supreme Leader this, Supreme Leader that! You seem to love the Supreme Leader more than me, Hux,” you growled, “Why didn’t you start fucking _him_ instead?” 

Hux watched as you stormed across the room and grabbed your officer’s coat. “Where are you going?”

“To get a fucking drink!”

Hux took a deep breath as the door shut behind you, leaving him alone with his cheek still burning from your slap. As much as he argued and stood his ground, he knew he deserved it. He had made a fool of you in front of the high council, even going so far as to lecture you in front of them for a mistake you made.

He had never seen you so angry. Never before had you screamed at him like you just did and not once had you slapped him until today. It was by far the worst fight the two of you had ever had and perhaps one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made. 

He needed to apologize, to make it known to you that he cared more for you than anyone. As important as his job was, you mattered most to him and although he never said it out loud, Hux knew he would be lost without you.

* * *

 

Knowing better than to chase right after you in the heat of your fury, he waited a few hours before setting out to find you. Sure enough, you were still at the bar, a grimace on your flushed face as you downed what appeared to be your eighth shot Tevraki whiskey.

“Gimme another,” you slurred to the bartender as you slammed the glass down on the counter. You were clearly plastered, your body swaying in your seat. Hux sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy.

“That’s enough,” he said, reaching out to take the next shot from the bartender before you could grab it. 

You frowned upon seeing him and immediately looked away. “Get away from me, _prick_ ,” you hissed.

Hux’s fist clenched at his side as he calmed himself. “Quit pouting and grab your coat,” he said sternly, “We’re leaving.”

You refused to even look at him. “No, _you’re_ leaving.”

Hux tightened his belt. “Fine. If you won’t go willing you, I’m dragging you out.” He leaned in and hoisted you from your chair, throwing you over his shoulder with a grunt.

“ _Asshole_!” You screamed, pounding your fists on his back like a bratty child, “Put me down!”

“Put it all on my tab,” Hux said to the bartender before grabbing your coat from the counter with his free hand and heading out of the bar with you screaming profanity that would have made any sailor choke.

* * *

 

By the time he reached your shared quarters, you had passed out from the alcohol, making it much easier for him to place you on the bed and pull off your boots. He carefully tucked you in under the sheets, pausing once to unhook your arm from over the side of the bed, before finally sitting down on the other side of the mattress. Exhausted and disappointed in himself, he sighed and buried his face in his gloved hands.

This was all his fault. If only he had done the right thing and stood by you when you needed it, none of the fighting and the drinking would have happened.

“’M s’rry....”

Hux lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to find you reaching out toward him. He immediately crawled onto the bed beside you. “Shhh,” he cooed softly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear, “It’s alright, my love. Just get some rest.”

His heart wrenched when a tear slipped down your cheek. “Those things I said...I didn’t mean-”

Hux shook his head and cupped his hand over your cheek. “No, darling, I know, I know. There’s no need to apologize to me, alright? I’m the one who made a mistake. I hurt you. And there’s no excuse for it. I’m so sorry.”

Your lips pulled into a soft smile as he gazed down at you. “I forgive you.”

“Get some sleep, my love. We’ll talk some more in the morning.” Then, with a smile and a kiss to your forehead, he eased your head down on the pillow to rest.


	13. General Misconduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When word reaches Hux that another Knight of Ren will be joining his command, he immediately fears the worst. However, when your mask finally comes off and he gets a peek at the beauty behind it, he is completely smitten.

Hux had nearly choked on his food when his right-hand man gave word that one of Kylo Ren’s cohorts would be coming aboard the _Supremacy_ to speak with Snoke. _Fantastic_ , he thought to himself as he shoveled a hefty serving of steak into his mouth, _Just what I needed. Another stubborn child with a lightsaber_.

It appeared that Snoke had summoned the knight personally in order to explain their place in the new Order. With Kylo Ren serving as commander of a portion of Hux’s troopers, it seemed Snoke believed adding someone of the same caliber would do loads of good to the remaining squadrons. Hux, of course, felt otherwise. 

He believed that forcing soldiers to follow the commands of individuals bearing the strength and mindset of Jedi was a mistake. Troopers needed to respect their commanding officers for their skill and knowledge of war. They didn’t need to be bossed around by someone they feared would throw them across the battlefield with a simple wave of the hand. Soldiers needed know they were following leaders, not monsters.

It was with reluctance that Hux made his way down to the hangar to welcome you. Much like Kylo Ren, you were covered from head to toe in black garments and kept your identity hidden behind a clunky mask. You weren’t as tall as Ren, but carried yourself with the same level of confidence and grace.

Hux opened his mouth to greet you only to have you cut him off. “Take me to him,” you said coldly, your voice distorted by a modulator.

Hux’s face twitched. Not even two minutes into being aboard the ship and you were already ordering him around. Looks like he was right about being stuck with another Kylo Ren. “Of course,” he replied through his teeth, “Right this way.”

He marched through the halls of the ship with you following closely behind. Neither of you said a word. Even when you climbed into the elevator together, the Hux refused to even spare a glance your way. He despised everything about Kylo Ren. There was nothing about you that could make him feel any different.

“Ah, General,” Snoke said as he exited the elevator with you by his side, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here this evening.”

Hux took his place at the end of the narrow walkway and bowed his head as you dropped to one knee just as Ren would do whenever he was summoned before his master. “Forgive me, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, “I do not mean any disrespect. As general, I only wish to know how you should like to reassign my troops.”

“Of course you do,” Snoke chided with a smirk, “A father always wishes to insure his children are taken care of.”

Hux clenched his jaw at the remark but made no attempt to counter. 

Snoke then turned his attention to you, his smirk fading when his eyes fell upon the apparatus covering your face. “Look at you,” he grumbled, “Hiding behind a mask just like your ally. Take that ridiculous helmet off.”

Hux peered down at you as you reached up and slid the headwear off. When you placed your helmet on the ground and he finally gazed upon your face, Hux’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. You were nothing like he expected. Beautiful and confident with bright eyes and perfect locks of hair, you were everything he dreamed of. 

“I apologize, Master.” 

Hux swallowed as he stared at you. He had never seen anyone so gorgeous in his life. Sure, he had spent time around loads of wealthy aristocrats able to wear the finest of accessories and accentuate their features with he most expensive of cosmetics. But you were naturally beautiful. Every feature on your face was inexplicably perfect in his eyes.

Hux had a difficult time focusing during the rest of the meeting. Every thirty seconds he would look over at you to see how you responded to the situation, only to get lost in thoughts about running his fingers through your hair or kissing those incredibly delicate lips. He was completely smitten and not even the Supreme Leader could stop him from appreciating the view.

When Snoke dismissed the two of you, Hux led you back to the elevator where you both were wrapped in an uncomfortable silence. Without your mask on, it was becoming incredibly difficult for Hux to maintain his composure. All he wanted to do was stare at you and drown is those beautiful eyes! 

“Are you this awkward with all the people you are attracted to?”

Hux was startled by your voice and looked over to find you smirking. His cheeks flushed. “I-I beg your pardon?” 

You cocked your brow. “Oh please,” you teased, “I could practically hear you gasp when you saw me take my helmet off. My advice? If you want to screw somebody, you’re better off straight up asking them than staring at them like a creep.”

Hux’s jaw nearly unhinged itself as the elevator door slide open. “Excuse me!” He said quickly, following you out, “Who said anything about me wishing to sleep with you? Such conduct is wildly inappropriate and hardly an attitude in which I pride myself.”

He was immediately taken back when you laughed and turned to face him. “Relax,” you replied with another playful smile, “I won’t tell anyone.”

Hux swallowed, finding it increasingly difficult to uphold his facade of composure. “I don’t know what it is you are going on about. There is nothing to tell. I am simply pointing out that you have mistakenly assessed that I-”

Hux all but choked on his words as you closed the distance between the two of you and pressed your index finger to his lips. “Oh, General, you really don’t know when to call it quits do you?” You chuckled and ran the tip of your finger over his bottom lip. “I hate to think that you talk this much in bed.”

Hux blinked and stared at you with wide eyes. His silence only made you smile wider. Your hand found its way down to his collar where your fingers carefully undid the button clasping the tight material around his neck. “Now, before you start spewing more nonsense about misconduct, ask yourself this: Do you want to spend the next twenty minutes with your heels clicked together and a stick up your ass?” His breath caught in his throat as you pressed up against him and leaned in to ghost your lips over his jaw. “Or do you want to take me back to your quarters and have some fun?”

Hux felt as though his whole face were on fire. Everything about this was incredibly wrong. He was a general with responsibilities and a reputation to uphold. Not to mention the fact that you were a bloody Jedi just like Kylo Ren for Christ’s sakes! But God did he want to get his hands on you.

Hux swallowed. “Follow me,” he murmured.

A seductive smirk tugged at your lips. “Wise choice, General.”


	14. Maybe I'm Amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing in the galaxy Armitage Hux hates more than the pig he is forced to call his father. And there’s nothing in the galaxy he loves more than watching someone make a complete and utter fool of that disgusting prick. You, of course, have no qualms about tearing Brendol Hux a new one. And boy does Armitage love it. [WARNING: M/F SMUT AND FOUL LANGUAGE.]

You could practically feel the air around Hux turn cold as the two of you entered his father’s office. Brendol Hux, a plump, middle-aged man, with greasy hair, was seated at his desk with a sneer on his face. “Ah, Armitage,” he said upon seeing his son enter the room, “I wasn’t expecting you.” His eyes wandered over to you, the distaste clear on his face when he spotted you. “I see you brought the girl with you again.”

You saw Hux’s fist clench behind his back. He hated his father more than anyone in the galaxy. You, of course, couldn’t blame him. He was a pig. Racist, sexist, and abusive, he couldn’t care what anyone thought of him. He believed he was untouchable. And God, did he hate you. Not just because you were a woman who had managed to achieve the same rank as him in half the time, but because you never let him get to you.

“Oh, Brendol,” you chided with a sigh, “It never ceases to amaze me how you manage to fit in that chair of yours. That reminds me: how’s your diet?”

Brendol snarled at your remark. “You have quite the nerve speaking out against your superior, wench.”

You cocked your brow. “I beg your pardon, sir, but I believe as of three months ago, you and I are equals.” You smiled. “The only thing that you are superior at is packing on pounds and screwing whores.”

Hux threw you a look, clearly alarmed by how bold you were today. Sure, it wasn’t unusual for you to speak out against his father whenever he disrespected you but today you were having none of it. Today, you were driving it home.

You could see the vein in Brendol’s forehead protruding as his blood boiled. The look on his face only made your smile widen. “Don’t worry, General, what you do in your copious amounts of spare time is of no concern to me,” you teased, “I think it’s best we move onto the reason your son and I are here.”

You nodded toward Hux, who quickly debriefed his father on the new training regiment he had begun using to speed up the process of incorporate new recruits into the stormtrooper program. Brendol seemed rather pleased with his son’s success.

“Excellent work, Armitage,” Brendol hummed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his chunky arms over his chest, “You continue to instill confidence in my decision to hand the program over to you. If it weren’t for the fact that you still find yourself inclined to offer this foul-mouthed harlot support, I would have been happy to say you succeeded my expectations.”

Hux’s face twitched with rage. It was clear that he wanted nothing more than to leap over Brendol’s desk and strangle his father until the late faded from his squinty eyes. “General (Y/L/N) is highly regarded as one of the most skilled tacticians in the Order with the record to prove it. You should show her some respect,” Hux said sternly.

Brendol scoffed, “No man should respect a woman who has yet to learn her place, especially a filthy skank who parades around in a position she clearly wasn’t meant for.”

It seemed to take every last ounce of self-control for Hux not to pull his blaster out of his holster and blow a hole in his father’s skull. You, on the other hand, only grinned. “Funny, I seem to recall skank meaning someone who has a tendency to sleep around,” you replied, taking a few steps forward to place your palms on his desk. “I think you’ll be happy to know that by that definition, I am in fact, neither a skank nor a harlot but rather a woman who worked her ass off to out rank sexist assholes like you even if it meant having them chew my ear off like rabid dogs every step of the way. And I am _very_ pleased to report to you, sir, that the _only_ reason I laid my hand on a superior to get to this level was to shove my hand down his throat and rip his tongue out.” You tilted your head and gazed at him in an almost predatory manner. “So, _General_ , I suggest you think very carefully the next time you and I cross paths. I’d hate to dirty my gloves by tearing yours from your mouth.”

You gave him one last dark look before turning away from his desk. Hux was in complete shock, blue eyes wide as he watched you approach him with confidence strides. “Shall we?”

He immediately nodded and followed you towards the door. Brendol Hux didn’t utter a single word.

* * *

Hux pounced on you the second you two were alone, his mouth latching onto your throat like a leech hungry for blood. You couldn’t help but smile. “You know, most people would be furious if their lover badmouthed their father,” you teased as he trailed his tongue along your jaw.

“Most fathers aren’t filthy pigs who beat their children,” he mumbled against your throat, “What I would give to watch you wrap your hands around his throat and squeeze the life right out of him…” Hux practically moaned at the thought.

You hummed contently as he sucked a few soft hickeys on your neck. “Who knew that the idea of me committing murder would turn somebody on?”

Hux finished marking you with a new hickey before pulling back to look at you. “Trust me, darling,” he said with a smile, “You turn me on just by gazing at me with those beautiful eyes of yours.” He brushed his thumb over your bottom lip. “Homicide would simply be an added bonus.”

You both chuckled before Hux leaned in to kiss you. It was slow, sweet, and full of passion, a kiss that made you hum with delight and press your body against his. He grasped your waist firmly and ground his hips against yours as his tongue wandered into your mouth and glided over your teeth. You reached up and undid his collar, letting it sloppily hand open while you moved onto his belt.

Hux smiled against your lips upon feeling his belt drop from his waist. “Eager, are we?”

“Just doing you a favor,” you said playfully. You then grabbed his hands, guiding them up to your chest with a smirk. 

Hux looked down and watched with a pleased smile of his own as he cupped his hands over your breasts. “You minx.”

“If you’re bothered by the layers, that’s an easy fix,” you hinted softly.

“An easy fix indeed.” Hux immediately undid your collar and drew the zipper on your uniform down the length of your torso until the shirt opened completely, giving him a tasteful peek at the lacy garment underneath. He leaned in and pressed a kiss between your breasts as his hands slipped your top from your shoulders. He ran his hands down your bare arms before reaching around to unclip your bra. 

“And you claim _I’m_ the eager one,” you said playfully as you helped him remove the undergarment.

“Like you said a moment ago, my love: just doing you a favor.” He chuckled lowly and leaned in and lined your bare chest with gentle, almost reverent kisses before dragging his tongue over your right nipple. 

You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the wall as he continued to tease the sensitive flesh with his lips and tongue while giving the other nipple just as much attention with his finger. It never ceased to amaze you how attentive he was when you two were intimate. Most people would have assumed he was a cold, demanding man in the bedroom. In actuality, however, he was incredibly patient and spent an immeasurable amount of time cherishing your body in ways no man had ever done before.

You inhaled sharply and clutched at his shoulders as he grazed his teeth over your nipple. His hands found their way to the waistband of your pants where they made quick work of the buttons holding the fabric tight to your body. “Let’s get you out of these dreadful breeches,” Hux murmured before getting down on one knee to unzip your knee-high boots.

Once he removed your footwear, he reached up and eased your pants down your legs, leaving you in nothing but your thin, lace panties. He dragged his right palm slowly up your left leg as he leaned in to press a few kisses to your inner thigh. “Beautiful as ever,” he whispered in reverence before rising to his feet once again and hoisting you up of the ground. 

You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and hooked your arms over his shoulders while his hands firmly grasped at your rear to hold you up. He kissed you there for a moment, relying on the wall behind your back for added support until he took action and carried you over to the bed. He laid you down gently, lowering your head onto the pillow as if it were made of glass. He then removed your panties and gazed down at you in complete awe as he ran his hand over your stomach. 

Then, with a gleam in his eye, he repositioned himself to lay down on the bed between your legs and spread your thighs apart. A gasp escaped your throat as his tongue slowly ran it’s way up the length of your cunt. As selfish as it sounded, this was you’re favorite thing about your sex life with him. He was never afraid to give. In fact, he gave far more than he received and never did he complain. He seemed to live for it, claiming that doting on you and making you squirm with absolute pleasure was more rewarding than getting himself off.

You let out a heavy breath and dug your heels into the mattress as Hux continued to work at you. His warm tongue lapped and flicked and glided in all the right ways and, _oh_ , when he wrapped his lips around your clit and suckled at the sensitive flesh, you nearly cried out with pleasure. That mouth of his was a weapon and he definitely knew how to use it.

He paused momentarily, ripping his glove off his hand with his teeth before dipping back down to tease your clit only this time adding to the fun by slipping two fingers inside you. You moaned and spread your legs wider in welcome. The digits pumped and scissored in perfect compliment to the bombardment of his mouth. His teeth gently grazed over your clit and just when you thought you would ride your way to an orgasm, he pulled back and left you gasping.

“You tease,” you groaned as he crawled up your body and pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth.

“Don’t worry, darling,” he hummed quietly, “I won’t keep you waiting much longer.” He ran his tongue playfully over your bottom lip until you welcomed it into your mouth once again.

The kiss was brief but not without hunger. When Hux pulled away, he made quick work of his uniform, discarding it on the floor with your own. Now completely nude like you, he returned to his place between your thighs. With one hand on his cock, he teased your entrance with the head, grinning when you angled your hips in an attempt to seat yourself on him. “Someone’s impatient,” he teased as he rubbed the length of his cock against you.

“And someone’s being a brutal tease,” you bit back.

He chuckled. “Very well. Let’s not frustrate you any further.” With a slowly press of the hips, he eased his cock into you. You groaned at the sensation and spread your legs wider to accommodate. 

Hux gave a few gentle thrusts before grabbing your legs and placing them over his shoulder. The new position angled your hips just right and allowed him to push in deeper and with more ease. Once he picked up his pace and drove into you with precision, you could hardly focus. Everything felt just right. The pressure, the speed, the angle – all of it was so perfect it had you seeing stars.

Before long, your deep moans developed into breathless gasps and your muscles began to tighten with the building heat in your core. “Armitage,” you managed to breathe out, “Oh _God_ …”

“That’s it, love,” he said between moans of his own, “Cum for me.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. You threw your head back into the pillow and let out a choked moan as you came, every muscle in your body releasing the tension that had been built as you convulsed around him. He groaned at the sensation and closed his eyes as he rocked through his own orgasm.

For a moment, he hung over you, both of you desperately trying to catch your breath. “Look at you,” he whispered, “Still so beautiful…”

You let out a huff of laughter and ran your hand through your messy hair. “Quit gawking at me and lay down, would you?”

He obeyed without question, pulling out and taking his place on the bed beside you. You turned to face him, grinning contently when you found yourself gazing into those beautiful blue eyes of his. He reached over and cupped his hand over your cheek. “You never cease to amaze me, darling. No matter how long we’ve been together, it always feels as though I’m seeing you for the first time.”

You leaned into his touch without hesitation. “You’re such a hopeless romantic,” you teased, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Mmm,” he hummed against your mouth, “Don’t you dare tell anyone about it. Phasma would never let it go if she found out.”

You giggled. “Relax. What happens in the General’s Quarters stays in the General’s Quarters. Besides, I wouldn’t want to damage that _nasty_ reputation of yours,” you teased.

He grinned and rubbed your cheek with his thumb. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
